liv_and_maddiefandomcom-20200213-history
Sleep-A-Rooney
Sleep-A-Rooney is the third episode in Season 1 of Liv and Maddie. It first aired on September 22, 2013 to 3.00 million viewers. Overview After Liv realizes just how much Parker has grown up while she was away, she volunteers to supervise his sleepover in hopes of reconnecting with him. But when all her activities backfire and start to embarrass Parker in front of his friends, Liv has to up her game in order to impress her little brother. Meanwhile, Maddie and Willow work on a school project, and Joey and Pete go on a road trip to the Pastrami Palace that leads to a wild night of fun. Episode Summary The episode begins with Parker and Maddie in Liv and Maddie's room playing a board game. Maddie is fiercely taunting and pressuring Parker, explaining that if she rolls a nine or six, she wins. Parker taunts her back. In a confessional, Liv reveals that when she left for Hollywood, Parker was only 6 and he's grown up a lot since then. Just as Liv walks in, Maddie ends up rolling a 5 and to celebrate, she "oos" like a monkey and punches Parker in the arm. Parker and Maddie explain to Liv that while she was away, they created a game called "I Smack Your World," a mash-up between "I Rule the World" and "Stack It and Smack It." They invite Liv to play, who is a little cautious of the safety of the game. Maddie says it gets really intense, explaining that Parker once rolled a ten and knocked down their deceased Great Gran's urn. In a confessional, Liv realizes she missed out on getting to know Parker and missed a funeral. Oops! Pete walks into the kitchen to see Karen who appears to be extremely sick. In a confessional, she reveals she is faking it so she does not have to go to the Pastrami Palace with Pete. Instead, Pete asks Liv who gives him a no thanks. Pete then encounters Joey in the living room playing video games. He chastises him for playing video games on a Friday night when he should be out having fun. Pete invites Joey to come to the Pastrami Palace with him so he can show him some real fun. At first, Joey doesn't want to but when he opens the door and finds Willow, he is suddenly extremely interested in going. In the next scene, Liv reveals to Karen that she knows she's not really sick, suggesting acting lessons to her. Karen is relieved because she won't have to pretend to be sick all night and she can go watch Downtown Abbey. Soon, Parker comes rushing down the stairs to make sure Karen is prepared for his sleepover with his karate friends. But Karen forgot, thinking the sleepover was at someone else's house. Parker wants to have "playground buzz" at school and needs the party to be perfect. Liv sees this as the perfect opportunity to get close to Parker, so she volunteers to chaperone the party. Karen thanks Liv and goes upstairs to enjoy her show. Parker's karate friends come and he introduces them to Liv. The boys head upstairs. Evan had Liv sign a paper saying he greeted the guests while Liv says " I am sure you will do great" to Evan. Then Evan admits he barely gets out. Liv walks in on the boys throwing a barrel with Parker and pins down the stairs. In the twin's room, Maddie wants to play basketball but Willow gets Maddie to work on their Project. On their way to the Pastrami Palace, Pete becomes irritated over Joey's concentration on his video games and swipes his Z-Phone away. Just then he gets pulled over by a police officer for texting while driving. Parker and his friends play Nerf. Then Karen walks in and "sneezed " on the food she made. Then she goes back to her show while Parker tells everyone that Liv has a surprise for them. Liv then walks in and tells everyone to sit in a circle. Liv tells them to they should play " duck, duck dinosaur " a game Parker used to play when he was younger. The boys go off to eat. A clown walks and Liv tells him it's not happening. Maddie and Willow made a guillotine and sliced a baguette. Liv walks in and explains to Maddie that Parker doesn't like the things he used to. She said that she made racecar fish sticks and that she ate them all. Maddie says she needs to find things that interest him while Willow chopped her math book. Liv asked what ten-year-old boys like to do and Maddie tells her to smash things and that they are immature. The officer who pulls them over turns out to be a friend of Pete's from high school named Mike Clarkson. Clarkson enthusiastically brags about their high school exploits with one another, and to Joey. Once he finds out that Pete is taking his son to Pastrami Palace's last night, he offers to take the two of them to the restaurant himself. Joey and Pete soon get involved in a police chase and Joey says he was finally having fun. Liv walked in and shows the boys watermelon on a rope that they could smash. They all took turns smashing them. Then Liv got hit and sick. The boys are still chasing the vehicle and they stop while he goes in for the catch. Joey says it's the greatest night of his life and that life doesn't happen on a screen all the time. Liv is sitting at the table with Karen drinking water because she vomited. Liv says that it was a disaster but Parker said it was the best party. She walked in on seeing the boys pretending to puke like Liv. Parker says that it greatly having Liv back and that he will never forget that night. They go see a possum eating Liv's barf. Willow came in dressed up in dress-up clothes while Maddie slices a skull head. They go downstairs and play catch the skull.}} Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Guest Cast *Carter Hastings as Evan *Zack Ward as Mike Memorable Quotes Continuity *In Twin-A-Rooney, Liv thought Parker (and Joey) had already grown up, and in this episode, she realizes that Parker has and tries not to play any games he liked to play when Parker was little. Trivia *This episode focuses on the relationship of Liv and Parker. *It is revealed in this episode that Parker is ten And that he was 6 when Liv left for Hollywood. Meaning Liv was gone for 4 full years. *It is revealed that Great Gran had died while Liv was away and Liv didn't know that her Great-Gran died. *It is revealed that Maddie's real name is Madison. *When Liv and Maddie's mom pretend to be sick, she stays that she wants to watch then show "Downtown Abbey". "Downtown Abbey" was actually originally mentioned in another Disney show Jessie, in the episode, "Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned". *This is Evan's first appearance in the series. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes